1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of chromosome drying and spreading. Further, the present invention relates to a method of drying chromosomes from various biological samples to yield optimal chromosomal spreading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of cytogenetics, the ability to analyze chromosomal material has become increasingly important. Cytogenetic analyses are widely used for peripheral blood studies, hematological malignancy investigations, screening prenatal defects, and solid tissue and solid tumor research. Peripheral blood is often analyzed to detect numerical and structural abnormalities of chromosomes. For less obvious chromosomal abnormalities, such as translocations, deletions, and duplications, chromosomal analysis having higher resolutions and more detailed banding are required. Cytogenetics may also be used for early diagnosis of diseases. In order to successfully conduct cytogenetic studies, it is imperative that the morphology of the chromosomes is accurately preserved during analysis.
Cytogenetic studies have become increasing popular with the development of hypotonic treatments in the 50's, the use of phytohemagglutinin (PHA) to stimulate lymphocyte cultures in the 60's, high resolution banding and robotic harvesting in the 70's and 80's. Ultimately, problems continued to exist with respect to achieving optimal chromosomal drying and spreading for chromosomes of interest. In the past, incubators were used to dry biological samples in order to isolate and spread chromosomes for analysis, however the incubators were often problematic because certain environmental conditions could not be regulated such as relative humidity, temperature, and drying times. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,976,871 and 5,851,790 disclose a cytogenetic chamber that allows a user to regulate the chamber's environmental conditions by setting a precise conditions based on temperature, relative humidity, air flow and time.
Although cytogenetic chambers are currently available, there is a need for a method that provides for optimal chromosome drying and spreading. The present invention takes into consideration the fact that biological samples, from various subjects to be analyzed, are often limited in quantity and is costly to acquire. Additionally, the present invention provides for a method to achieve optimal chromosomal drying and spreading for various biological samples. While the environmental conditions of the drying chamber are important, equally important are the steps taking in preparing the sample and ensuring that the proper environmental conditions have been actually realized before treating an entire biological sample.